New Moves
Normal Type Moves Decoy-The User jumps in the air without the opponent knowing and shows a copy of the pokemon. Then it jumps down and attacks the opponent PP-5 Shatter Bite-'''The user bites the opponent on the ear wicked hard and it inflicts serious damage. There is a 25 percent chance that it causes paralysis PP-15 '''Scare Fang-'''The user sends a chill through the opponents spine that lowers their attack and defense and raises your special attack PP-35 '''Wreck Shield-'''The User creates a shield and then launches an attack at the opponent which raises your defense and lowers the opponents defense PP-20 '''9 Lives-'''The user surrounds itself with thick membranes that can stop it's hp from going down from status conditions for 9 Rounds PP-15 '''Tag Swap-'''The special move of Taggraver. Causes it to switch between it's Ride Form, It's Charge Form & it's Stalk Form. The Ride Form Raises it's attack and lowers it's speed. The Charge form raises it's speed and special attack but lowers it's defence. And it's Stalk form raises it's special defence and lower's it's speed. It is slightly like Aegislash's Stance Change. It is one of the only two moves to have infinite pp. PP-Infinite Fighting Type Moves '''Karate Clash-'''The User punches the opponent in the head very hard and gives them a concussion causing the opponent to get confused. PP-15 '''Thrower Punch-'''The user punches the opponent very fast and gets them hurt. This attack has a 50% chance of inflicting recoil on the user PP-5 '''Mind Slasher-'''The user slices the opponent on a pressure point causing them to faint. It is a fighting type one hit ko. It is also an HM used in the field to move sleeping pokemon PP-5 '''Burning Kick-'''The user kicks the opponent hard and the opponent starts to itch. There is a 50% chance the target will get a burn and a 50% chance the target will get poisoned PP-10 '''Ninja Master-'''The user jumps at the opponent and a ghostly fist, a ghostly open hand and a foot appear they all hit the opponent. It is the signature move of Nijora. PP-15 Flying Type Moves '''Aerial Blast-'''The user takes us 1 turn to suck in air into it's mouth. Then it releases a large blast of circular air and it does collateral damage. The opponent may become confused. PP-5 '''Vent Steam-'''The user sends out a very hot blast of air that makes the opponent's Defense and Speed go down. And a 25% chance its Special Defence will go down too PP-25 '''Plasma Wing-'''The user's wings turn purple and glow and then it attacks the opponent with its wings causing alot of damage to the opponent PP-10 '''Beak Bomb-'''The user sends a black bomb out of its beak and repeatedly shoots them at the opponent until it has fainted. It is a 1 Hit KO PP-5 '''Magnet Wing-'''The user's wings turn into steel and then shoot blast of metallic air at the opponent. It is not very good but it can still be useful PP-30 Poison Type Moves '''Sick Speed-'''The user veils itself in a poisonuis coat and then speeds past the opponent causing moderate damage and may cause poison. PP-10 '''Cluttefunker-'''The user blasts a bunch of random junk that is infused with poison at the opponent until the defending pokemon has fainted. It is a 1 Hit KO PP-5 '''Toxic Terrain-'''The user creates a bizarre terrain where the user takes 1 damage each round, the opponent takes 2 damage each round and all moves are inverted PP-20 '''Magnet Spore-'''The user uses a strange mushroom growing power to grow mushrooms around the opponent that make the opponent become poisoned and when fainted the opponent gives 2x the reward PP-5 Ground Type Moves '''Seismic Bomb-'''The user creates a super energy charged ball of earth and lobs it at the opponent which causes the opponent to be traumitized and parilized as well as dealing damage PP-15 '''Arena Rumble-The user commands an armada of sharp ground spikes to come up out of the ground all around the opponent dealing damage when an opponent uses a Physical Move PP-30 Psycho Smash-'''The user begins to destroy the opponent with special dirt infuzed plasma claws. It is 2x the damage if the user is holding the Bezerk Gene PP-5 '''Uplift-'''The user controls a chunk of the earth and it makes them fly into the sky, then after 2 turns, they bodyslam the opponent. It is a variation of fly. It is one of the 2 ground type moves to affect flying types PP-15 '''Rock and Roll-'''The user rolls into a ball and then attacks the enemy from above inflicting damage. It is one of the 2 ground type moves to affect flying types. The other being Uplift PP-10 Rock Type Moves '''Turret Rock-'''The user digs up a large rock and begins to spin it then thrusts it at the opponent. It severly damages the opponent and may cause paralysis PP-5 '''Shatter Rain-'''The User creates a gem rock and throws it into the air where it shatters, landing shards of gems all over the opponent. PP-20 '''Boulder Bind-'''The user summons 5 large boulders which violently smash into the opponent until it faints. It also causes the next pkmn sent out to be hurt. It is a 1 Hit KO PP-5 '''Double Guard-'''A Wall of very strong diamonds is generated above and below the user making it immune to moves that involve the opponent to attack from below (ex: Dig, Dive, Seeker) or above (ex: Fly, Bounce) PP-10 Bug Type Moves '''Beetle Blast-'''The User launches a sticky missile that does major damage and also causes the spider web effect on the battlefield so no pokemon can escape. PP-10 '''Mega Order-'''The user commands a swarm of combee which create special shields around it and cause special attack, special defense and speed to raise two levels. This move is only available for Vespeking and it's Mega Evolution, Mega Vespeking PP-15 '''Beesting-'''The User hits the opponent with a bee sting. It has the chance of hitting the opponent up to five times and there is a chance of poison PP-35 '''Doom Bite-The user bites the opponent with very strong venom in it's teeth. The venom is so strong, it causes the opponent to faint on contact, it is a one hit ko PP-5 Ghost Type Moves Cursed Crust-'''The user curses the ground around the battlefield which has 4 effects. First, All non ghost pokemon on the field have their defense sapped one stage. Second, Dark type moves are weakened. Third, both pokemon have their energy sapped every round. And lastly, It makes ghost type moves able to hit normal types. It lasts five rounds. PP-5 '''Spook Rain-'''The user blasts a beam of spirits into the air. In two turns, they will come down and attack whatever pokemon are on the battlefield (Except the user) PP-15 '''Blue Energy-'''The user gains blue energy in it's heart which spreads all over it's body. The user then uses a super energy stomp which will hurt the opponent very badly. It is a one hit ko PP-5 '''Spine Chill-'''The user passes through the opponent's body giving it goose bumps which paralizes it and lowers it's speed by two levels PP-20 '''Side Change-The''' user makes the opponent come to it's side, which makes that pokemon unable to use moves that physically harm the opponent for 10 rounds PP-10 '''Glitch Out-'''The user glitches for five turns. This causes the opponent's accuracy to go down by THREE WHOLE LEVELS! It is the signature move of Glichip PP-5 Steel Type Moves '''Rust Cut-'''The user shoots rusty metal at the opponent and cuts it. This damages the opponent and causes it to lose hp every turn PP-15 '''Meta Clash-'''The user's arms turn into metal and they charge up energy for one turn. Afterwards, with a great deal of force, it punches the opponent very hard. May cause paralysis PP-20 '''Gem Bomb-'''The user sends a giant bomb into the sky which crashes down the next turn as a giant gemstone. This wrecks the opponent with a 1 hit ko! The type of gem used is determined by the month that the user pokemon is caught (Look up birthstones) PP-5 '''Triple Swing-'''The user makes a large steel girder and swings it at the opponent. It can hit 1-3 times. It is also a TM found in Conkelldur Cave in the chamber behind Mega Conkelldurr PP-15 '''Bludgeon-'''The user threatens the opponent to hit it with a bludgeon. This raises the user's attack and makes the opponent switch pokemon. PP-30 Fire Type Moves '''Blaze of Fury-'''The user creates large blazes of fire that blast around the battlefield. It hurts the opponent but also prevents the opponent from switching their pokemon and it hurts them when they try. Lasts 5 Turns PP-10 '''Fuel-'''The user surrounds itself with flames that heal it every round. It is the opposite of the burn status effect PP-20 '''Scorched Meteor-'''The user summons a meteor which crashes down on the opponent with tremendous force. It is a one hit ko and also creates a crater. PP-5 '''Flash Flame-'''The user creates a flame and quickly throws it at the opponent. It is one of the new variations of quick attack introduced in Estella PP-35 '''Combust-'''The user shields itself from attacks then blows up, this attack effects all pokemon in battle except for the user. It has 100 accuracy and always goes 1st PP-10 Water Type Moves '''Air Count-The user fills the battlefield with water. Any pokemon on the field in three turns will faint from the lack of oxygen. It is a water version of Perish Song PP-5 Water Spirit-'''The user creates a spirit animal out of water which attacks the opponent. The spirit animal will depend on the user's other type besides water. It is a TM that only Dual Type, Water PKMN can learn PP-20 '''Cyclone Wrath Poison Type Move '''Stenching Miasma-'''When used in battle, a new weather effect will appear called miasma. Which will raise all stats of Poison types by one and lower the stats of all other pokemon that don't have Poison for at least one of their types. PP-5